


Love Heals in Time

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: DC-Verse, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Season 3 slow burn based off love interest speculation for Felicity.</p><p>Ch. 1: “So he told you he loved you, and then he…kissed you.” Diggle shook his head.</p><p>Ch. 2: “It’s a smaller role, Oliver, but it’s a start. And Ms. Smoak, you’ve always had this undeniable potential about you," Walter reassures the two.</p><p>Ch. 3: “But, that doesn’t change how much you mean to me,” he says in a low tone.</p><p>Ch. 4: “How long have you been--” she points up and down at his blue suit.</p><p>Ch. 5: "This is your crucible - you need to finish this."</p><p>Ch. 6: "I know," she whispers back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The plane ride home was pretty silent for Team Arrow. It was mostly due to sheer exhaustion, partly due to emotional contemplation. “The Plan,” worked – Slade was locked up and ARGUS was cleaning up any traces of Mirakuru in Starling.

Diggle sat next to Felicity and Oliver sat a few rows up. After checking in, Oliver actually swapped seats with his friend while Felicity was in the bathroom.

“I just need to…think…about a lot,” Oliver subliminally explained.

Dig knew that despite the recent victory, Oliver was still at war…and he would be for a good while. There was his sister, his family’s name, the company, and probably the most complicated ache, his heart.

“No prob,” Dig replied with an understanding smile. Oliver placed his hand on the man’s shoulder in gratitude and took his ticket.

Diggle took his seat with fresh knowledge that things changed between Oliver and Felicity. She briefed him on what went down at the mansion when they were on Lian Yu.

* * *

Oliver’s two closest friends watch the waves crash against the shore as they share a heart to heart.

“So he told you he loved you, and then he…kissed you.” Diggle shook his head. He couldn’t help but be a little angry at Oliver right then. Oliver was well aware that Felicity had feelings for him. That move was not fair. 

“Yep…I mean I knew that he had a plan I just… wasn’t expecting him to say that…or _do_ …that.” Felicity pressed her lips together and looked out across the ocean. She took a deep breath, “Dig, am I overthinking it? We’re partners, I know. Slade had every corner locked down, and Oliver had no choice.” She lets out a sigh as she continues to reason. “And it was short, but sweet. I mean not sweet - because it wasn’t real…But it was short.” Felicity shakes her head and prods around her wound. “Nothing major.”

Despite her longwinded ways of explaining things, Diggle always listened. With every word that came out of Felicity’s mouth, his heart went out to her more and more. Felicity was their core. She was their eyes, ears, and brain most of the time. He loved her as if she was his own sister and it was tough seeing her the least bit flustered by Oliver’s actions. Diggle _was_ confident, however, in Felicity’s perception.

He takes a deep breath and then faces Felicity with sincerity, “Look Felicity, Oliver…he’s something else. We both know that, but if there’s one thing that I’m sure of, it’s that… when his battles involve those he cares about? He at least  _considers_ the repercussions. He gets himself into trouble sometimes…maybe a lot…but sometimes he does alright.” Diggle smiles at her, “Felicity, the emotions tied to a physical expression _,_ are always strongest right after it happens. I’m sure you guys will come to a resolution. You just gotta talk about it…and soon.”

Felicity smiles with complete appreciation for her older friend and partner. She knows Diggle’s right and that she owes it to herself to find out and be sure. Heck, Oliver owed it to her to explain himself and his actions. 

“Thank you, John… Umm how about you give us a minute? When he comes out.” Felicity suggests.

“I can do that,” Diggle replies. The two face the bunker where Oliver entered the Super Max.

“He’s been in there a while…must be talking about the good old days,” Felicity shoots. Diggle can’t help but crack a smile. 

* * *

Oliver shuts his eyes as the plane takes off. He knows that once he gets home, he’d be met with a whirlwind responsibilities to tackle: Roy needed to talk about Thea, he needed to contact Walter for financial advising, the Foundry needed to be combed through, the team needed a new home base… Oliver tried to distract his mind with this list of priorities - running through them one-by-one in his head, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling lingering in his chest – it was like a deep pit. He tried to ignore it the best he could, but he knew exactly what it was – _Felicity_.

He was very good with analyzing certain situations. It was part of his survival skill set. This though, this situation with Felicity, it had him in knots. Oliver was positive that… had it not been for her, he wouldn’t be sitting here right now. He’s fallen so many times in the past year, and she’s pulled him up _each and every time_. Slade helped him become a hero, but Felicity always saw him as one. How was that possible? She saw the best in him…all the time. Oliver let the thoughts of his relationship with Felicity lull him to sleep. If there was one thought that calmed him down, it’s knowing that he and Felicity developed a virtually indestructible sense of trust over the past year. She was his survival.

**> \--->**

Hours later, the plane landed and jet lag got the best of them. The team drove back to the Foundry where Roy had already started salvaging anything that didn’t look broken. Diggle shared the news about Lyla’s pregnancy, much to the team’s genuine surprise and joy. It was a fine way to really commemorate in the rebuilding process. In that moment, Team Arrow focused on something completely positive and heart lightening, their big brother was going to be a father.


	2. Partners and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC-related tidbits at the end!  
> 

* * *

The weeks following Slades attack were filled with transitions. Oliver was staying with Walter, who was helping him get back on his feet. Walter was asked to secure Queen Consolidated as Interim CEO – a move that the board made rather desperately. Investors were backing out left and right and QC was on the verge of filing for bankruptcy. Walter, however was a skilled businessman and genuinely cared for the company.

The Applied Sciences Division was always an anchor for QC. With the insurance following the destruction of their facility, Walter saw an opening to branch out and start something fresh: Q-Core, a future Applied Sciences subsidiary to put Queen Consolidated back on the map. There were several projects already in play with the focus of aiding in Starling’s renewal. All they needed was leadership and organization, so enter Oliver Queen, Executive Project Manager, and Felicity Smoak, Senior Computer Sciences Developer. 

“It’s a smaller role, Oliver, but it’s a start. And Ms. Smoak, you’ve always had this undeniable potential about you. I truly anticipate the good things headed our way,” Walter reassures the two in his office during a private meeting.

Felicity smiled and swallowed her nervousness. Oliver watched her in amusement, but with pride. Walter was right – Felicity was perfect for this position. He on the other hand…was glad she would be working close to him…in case he needed advice.

Felicity was able to captain several teams and push forth projects for developing advanced security software. Oliver supported her agendas while also securing partnerships with outside companies. QC’s productivity in the science and technology field was slowly rising and people were taking notice.

One night, Oliver and Felicity are the last ones sitting in a restaurant following a business dinner. The setting is dim, Oliver and Felicity sit at a booth, and waiters are placing the chairs on top of the tables around them.

“So Barry goes: _I decided to run in the opposite direction! The guy seriously needed to unwind_ ,” Felicity chuckles relating Barry’s latest Flash story against the Weather Wizard.

Oliver smiles and shakes his head, “The kid’s special alright.” Felicity nods her head in agreement and sips the last of her wine. “So,” he continues. “How are things… between you two?”

Felicity had been spending a lot of time in Central City. Her and Barry have gotten quite close, but it was unclear whether or not they were dating. Frankly, Oliver never desired to ask for fear that he might punch something in a reflex reaction. Tonight however, the two were in an intimate setting, they’ve had some wine, and they’ve been talking for a while about non-work related things. They were behaving like friends. 

Felicity smiles. She sees the authentic look of curiosity in Oliver’s eyes, “Things are pretty good. We’re friends.”

The latter sentence was only two words, but to Oliver it sent waves of messages – just friends, not together, Barry’s dumb, guess she didn’t fall for the super powers, red must not be her color… 

“Oh…” is all Oliver can spit out in response. Felicity continues, “Neither of us could really do the distance thing …even though it’s not that long of a journey for him…Central City needs him and I’ve got us – Q-Core I mean...us as in Q-Core.” Felicity feels the blood rush to her cheeks as she shakes her head and closes her eyes. Oliver’s lips curl up to a smile. He loved her slip-ups. They were honest expressions and he felt privileged to be on the receiving end of them no matter how embarrassed she seemed to get.

“Hey. We should get going. C’mon, I’ll take you home.” Felicity appreciates the bailout and slides around the booth. Oliver holds his hand out to help her get up. She looks at it and then at him before giving him. He was smiling.

 **> \--->** 

Oliver and Felicity continue to make moves in the corporate world. Months go by and the two prove to be an unstoppable force. Rumors of their alleged CEO-secretary affair were tossed out and replaced by nods of approval. Their dynamic doesn’t go unnoticed either. Walter prides himself on putting the two in close proximity.

“You two work well together,” he tells Felicity one day. “Actually, Oliver probably wouldn’t be able to manage without you,” he quips. Felicity smiles. She appreciates Walter’s help in ways that words can’t explain. Last year, she basically lost her integrity. Becoming Oliver’s EA, while conducive to Team Arrow activities, _completely_ undermined her potential in Computer Science. It was refreshing – the feeling of moving forward. She felt more confident in her abilities and in her overall persona. She felt good. 

Felicity was also proud of Oliver. He took what Walter gave him and ran with it. Time before Arrow activities was filled with business research, project developing, and mapping out company goals. He was juggling a lot on his plate, but so far, he hasn’t dropped anything.

 **> \--->** **  
**

“When’s the last time you went out with Laurel? Or to the club? Or with Laurel to the club?” Felicity questions as the two walk the halls of QC on the way to a meeting.

Oliver smiles and scrunches his eyebrows, “Honestly…I don’t even remember. I visited when her father got released from the hospital, but…that’s about it. We’ve both been busy, I guess.”

Felicity nods. She thought for sure they were spending at least a little bit of time together. Maybe not dating, but they were still close friends and he _could_ be himself around her now that she knew his secret. Then again, Laurel was appointed as the new ADA, and they were definitely busy dealing with the aftermath of Slade’s criminal activity.

The pair get to the meeting early. Conversations are being held throughout the boardroom and Oliver goes to mingle with his partners. A tall, handsome, dark haired gentleman makes his way to the refreshments table as Felicity slices her bagel in half.

“Just plain, huh?” He startles Felicity and the bagel slice and knife go flying. With cat-like reflexes, he manages to catch the bagel and the butter knife without spilling the hot cup of coffee that he held. “I am SO sorry. I did not mean to scare you,” he apologizes.

“No, no it’s okay I’m a bit of…um” Felicity takes the bagel and looks up at the man, meeting his piercing green eyes. _Oh wow,_ she thinks to herself. He smiles as her eyes meet his. Realizing she forgot to finish her sentence, she holds out her hand.

“Sorry um.. I’m Felicity. Smoak.” He shakes her hand gently. “Daniel. Kord. My friends call me Ted though. I rarely go by Daniel – never liked it. Theodore is my middle name so...you know...” Ted smiles getting lost in her eyes and forgetting where he was headed with that explanation.

Felicity’s lips turn up wondering if her rambling is as charming as his, “It’s nice to meet you, Te-“

“Ah Ted, so you’ve met Ms. Smoak,” Oliver interrupts Ted’s gaze. Felicity’s jaw drops all of a sudden.

“Oh! Suddenly this all makes sense…you’re Ted!” Felicity comes to realization. Both men look confused. “Oliver’s told me a lot about you. Good things. Not that he gossips or anything, but… good things about the work you two have been doing,” she presses her lips together to stop talking.

“Yes, we’ve been collaborating on a few things, Ms. Smoak” Ted acknowledges looking at Oliver. 

“Felicity. You can call me Felicity,” she corrects. “Felicity,” he repeats. The two smile at each other again. Oliver raises a brow and tenses up, his fingers knocking an invisible arrow.

Walter calls the meeting to order and Ted excuses himself from Oliver and Felicity. Felicity follows him with her eyes and leans over to Oliver.

“He saved my bagel,” she whispers excitably. Oliver presses his lips together and the two take their seats. 

Ted was at the meeting to announce the official partnership of Kord Industries and Q-Core. This was a major move for the subsidiary, allowing Oliver to gain more respect from the board. Although an exciting development though, he couldn’t help but twinge from that look in Felicity’s eyes. She was attracted to Ted, his friend and _their_ new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...this [Q-Core] Division of Queen Industries is mainly used by Queen Industries's CEO Oliver Queen" - http://greenarrow.wikia.com/wiki/Q-Core
> 
> "...accomplished inventors (Ted Kord is considered one of the premier minds of the DC Universe), great athletes, and skilled acrobats...also have strong, if sometimes ill-timed, senses of humor that they use to mask their insecurities" - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_Kord


	3. The Ted Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC-related tidbits at the end!

* * *

The Ted Effect was real and Team Arrow was suffering – well mostly Diggle and Roy as Oliver would come to the lair and immediately lash out his emotions. He was irritable to say the least. Quiet, but prone to snap if any one of them even mentioned Felicity and Ted's budding relationship. They’ve gone out a few times and at the office, it’s no longer the Oliver and Felicity show. Daniel has come in and swept the entire Q-Core computer department off their…rolling chairs. His expertise was undeniable and Oliver often found himself lost in the technobabble. He was out of the loop and it was getting to him.

**> \--->**

It’s about two months into the merger and Felicity has really started to care about Ted. He shared a few things with her about his past and she was really touched after learning about what motivated him to dive into science and technology. His father suffered a mental breakdown after Ted’s uncle, Jarvis Kord went missing and was later presumed dead. Jarvis and Ted’s father, Thomas, were very close as brothers and as partners. They were leaders in their field, producing the world’s most advanced prosthetics and pioneering in the area of surgical robotics.

“And after his breakdown, maybe two-three months…my mom left us. It was tough you know? Seeing one of your heroes so…broken,” Ted explains one night on Felicity’s couch. He made dinner for the two of them and they just finished desert when he started to open up. The fireplace was going and the two nursed their wine goblets.

“So I decided that I couldn’t just let our company fall. I took the reins during my last year at Caltech. Don’t ask me how I managed to get my degree...it was crazy,” he chuckles. Felicity’s eyes get wide in agreement.

“Running a Fortune 500 company and completing your dissertation - no big deal,” she shrugs.

“Yeah so I-I have a lot of respect… for Oliver. What he’s doing with his father’s company? I’ve been there and it was NOT easy… at all. But he’s managing quite well.” 

Felicity smiles and nods, “He’s…come a long way.” Ted takes the opportunity to inquire, “Mm…so you guys are close, huh?”

“Close as in really good friends? Yes…anything more than that? No,” she reassures. He raises an eyebrow, “Never? Nothing ever happened between you two?”

Felicity tilts her head to the side and squints. She goes back and forth in her mind, _There was the ‘I love you’, and then the kiss, but it wasn’t anything at the time. Or was it? No, it wasn’t._

“We…care a lot about each other,” She simply replies. “Been through hell and back you could say, but no. We never dated, just…decided that we were really good _partners_. We work well together, but nothing more,” she shrugs. This was the most honest answer she could give him and thankfully, he nods.

“I can understand that,” Ted responds. Felicity licks her lips, “Why do you ask?” He smiles at her and then looks at the fire cracking. “I just like knowing what I’m getting into.”

Felicity blushes and takes a sip of her wine. _Oh if you only knew_ , she chuckles to herself. “What’s so funny?” Ted asks.

“Oh. Nothing,” she replies.

**> \--->** **  
**

One evening at the lair, Diggle decides that its time to have a man to man with Oliver, for everyone's sake. He was good at putting up a front around Felicity, but at the end of the day, all of his pent up emotions would come rushing out.

Diggle walks up to Oliver who sits on one of the benches hanging his head. “Oliver,” he takes a stool and sits in front of his friend. Oliver looks up already knowing what this talk will be about.

“Not now, Dig,” Oliver presumes. Diggle shakes his head. “Look Oliver, you can’t just come here everyday and let out all your frustrations on the punching bag. You’re torturing yourself.”

“Well what am I supposed to do, Dig?” Oliver shakes his head and clenches his jaw. “And don’t say tell her how I feel because that is not an option,” he says through his teeth.

“You need to be honest. It’s the least you can do after all this time,” Diggle replies. Oliver shoots him a glare, “What do you mean all this time?” Diggle puts on a stern look before answering his question.

“Oliver, Felicity has been nothing but truthful with you since she’s joined the team. She’s never held anything back that needed to be said.. or done, especially with regards to her feelings. You know that.” Diggle explains.

Oliver reflects on his words. He’s right. She confronted him about his one-night-stand with Isabel and she took the initiative to talk about the mansion when they were on Lian Yu. He probably would have never brought up either event if she didn’t acknowledge them first. There were other smaller times too, but the fact remains, Felicity has always been open with him. Oliver takes a deep breath.

“You need to talk to her Oliver. She’s your _friend_ first and foremost and out of respect for your _friendship_ , she deserves to know how you’re doing,” he finishes. He gets up and gives Oliver a pat on the shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts.

**> \--->** 

The following night, Felicity arrives at the lair to find Oliver reading over some intel. Diggle was with Lyla and the baby and Roy was out on patrol.

“Hey! How’s our little Arsenal doing out there?” Felicity jokes.

Oliver shoots her a small smile. “Not too bad,” he responds.

Felicity notices Oliver’s demeanor. “What’s wrong?” She asks. The concern in her voice makes Oliver tense up. He sighs and tries muster up some courage, but it fails,

“Nothi-“

“Don’t say nothing,” she interrupts and walks up to him. “Talk to me, Oliver,” she asks sincerely. 

Oliver turns to face her and slowly looks up at her eyes. She had her glasses on and her hair was down. She was in a turquoise and gray dress that outlined her figure perfectly. Felicity was beautiful and she was looking at him, waiting patiently for an explanation.

“I um," he starts and looks up into her eyes. "I miss you, Felicity.” He clenches his jaw. 

Felicity reads his eyes. It’s pain and she hates seeing it in him. She takes a step closer.

“Oliver, we’ve both been super busy...with everything going on at Q-Core...but I don’t think that’s all that’s bothering you.”

He presses his lips together and looks at the ground. Felicity always saw right through him.

“So just be up front with me, Oliver…is it because of the time I’ve been spending with Ted?”

Oliver hesitates, “I wish it weren’t.” Felicity presses her lips together and Oliver continues, “Felicity, you’ve always been good at…helping me and you’ve seen things in me that I swore died on the island.” She locks herself into his gaze. Oliver swallows and proceeds, “And thinking back, there were times, many, many times… when I feel that maybe...maybe I took our relationship for granted. And if I didn’t - if I wasn’t so caught up in myself, then maybe…” He takes a deep breath but can sense that she knows where he’s going.

“Maybe I would’ve realized sooner… how much I _really, really_ _cared…_ about you.” Oliver turns away and shuts his eyes for a second, letting his words linger in between them.

Felicity feels a wave of emotions rush over her. She’s waited so long to hear anything remotely related to Oliver’s feelings for her, but there’s something about the timing here.

“Why now?” she asks. Oliver’s eyes dart back to her. “What do you mean?” He replies. She takes a deep breath, “I mean why now Oliver? Is it because someone else is genuinely showing interest in me again? I mean if Ted didn’t come around, what then? We continue to dance around our feelings and pretend like we can’t be together?” she questions in a semi-hurt manner.

Oliver is speechless. “Felicity I…I honestly don’t know what to tell you.” Felicity shuts her eyes and presses her lips. The two stand in silence for what seems to be an eternity.

“No...Oliver look please, just forget it...I snapped, it was just-”

“You’re right,” Oliver cuts her off. He takes a step closer so that he’s about an arm’s distance away. “You’re right, Felicity – that’s exactly what would’ve happened if Ted didn’t come around.” Felicity shakes her head and looks away from his eyes.

“But, that doesn’t change how much you mean to me,” he says in a low tone. Felicity’s eyes dart back to him. He takes another step towards her, “And after all we’ve been through together…I just thought that you deserved to know.”

He clenches his jaw and looks down. Felicity takes it all in – Oliver Queen, The Arrow, just laid it all out there in front of her, his heart. This had to be one the hardest things he's ever had to do. She reaches up and takes the side of his face into her hand. She then pulls him down so that she can plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for telling me,” she says softly. “Or maybe I should thank John,” she smiles.

Oliver can’t help but laugh at her perceptiveness. 

Felicity loves seeing him smile and she always loved being the reason he did. However more importantly, she’s relieved. Felicity knows how hard it was for Oliver to express himself. Now, knowing that her feelings for him were mutual at some point - that made her smile too. For the moment though, she understands that both of them had a lot on their plate – a lot of growing up to do in their own respects.

After that conversation, the two remain closer friends than ever before. Felicity was now firmly convinced that Oliver’s feelings for her ran deep. However, she also knew and appreciated that he wasn’t going to be selfish and ask her to drop everything to be with him. He was maturing, which showed how much he really did care about their relationship.

Oliver also realized that he couldn’t just ask Felicity to stop seeing Ted. She deserved every ounce of happiness that anyone could giver her. If she liked him and it actually worked out…well, Oliver decides not to continue that train of thought. If Felicity was happy, he was happy and that’s all that mattered for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After losing his wife, Ted's father neglected Kord Omniversal...Ted revitalized the company, building it up until it became one of the top R&D companies in the USA, rivaling S.T.A.R. Labs.” - http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Theodore_Kord_(New_Earth)


	4. Trust

* * *

“This entire time…you knew this entire time,” Felicity stated with her voice cracking. Ted stood in front of her wearing a dark blue leather suit. His cowl was down and they were in Felicity’s apartment. 

 **> -** **\-- >**

Earlier that night, Oliver and Roy set out to follow up on a lead. A completely revamped strain of Vertigo was hitting the streets and they discovered that a new "count" was heading the operation. The two were in way over their heads and had it not been for Ted’s swinging through, Roy would've taken a syringe to the chest. Ted and Oliver were able to get Roy out and back to the lair in one piece. It was then that he revealed himself to the rest of the team. He attempted to explain everything, but after making sure Roy was okay, Felicity stormed out.

 **> -** **\-- >**

 “It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way, Felicity,” Ted tried to explain.

She shakes her head, “Oh and how was it supposed to turn out?” He just stands there, unable to reply. “Ted, do you know how many times I just wanted to tell you everything? Times I would… wake up next to you and I’d be so… so tired…of keeping this secret from you. And now…” She turns and looks to the floor.

He swallows and takes a step closer, “Felicity. I came to Starling because I needed Oliver’s help. I never in my wildest imagination, knew that I’d fall for someone on his…Arrow team.”

Felicity shuts her eyes, “It’s Team Arrow.”

Ted accepts the correction. “Well the Arrow...he has ties to my uncle’s disappearance. Six months ago, I found a surveillance image from an abandoned military base off the coast of China. It was a man in a green hood in the same facility in which my uncle was last seen.” He grits his teeth and then continues, “So I started to connect the dots – Oliver’s return…Starling’s vigilante. A lot of things matched up. I kept tabs on the Arrow’s activity for a while, just to be sure…but then, when I was finally convinced, I just didn’t know how to confront him. QC’s near bankruptcy gave me the opening I needed.”

Felicity just stands there trying to piece together all of this new knowledge. She wants to be angry with him, but for some reason, she can’t. “How long have you been--” she points up and down at his blue suit.

Ted lets out an exhale, “Since I got here really…I guess I felt the need to earn the Arrow’s respect in addition to Oliver’s. I was actually able to track him a couple of times, but it wasn’t that easy.” He chuckles, “Come to think of it, it all makes sense now - knowing that _you_ were the brains behind his security.”

He manages to get a small smile out of her. “Ted, I just…I wish you told me. I could’ve helped, or _been_ helping you this whole time.” Felicity searches his eyes for an honest reply.

He hesitates, “I was going to. I promise…but some part of me..." He sighs, "I don't know. I figured, the longer I held out, the longer you would see me as just Ted…and not - not just another crazy guy in a suit. I didn’t want you to compare me, Felicity.”

She continues to peer into his eyes, understanding his battle. Normalcy was something that eluded Felicity, but this was something she accepted when she first joined Oliver's crusade. Ted was going through the same thing. He had a mission and decisions to make that would effect his entire life. By choosing this path, he gave up the ability to lead a normal life and have normal relationships. It was all too familiar.

Felicity laughs under her breath and rolls her eyes at herself, “You know? You’re right. I tend to attract men who enjoy wearing leather. I mean you know – as in the whole hero getup thing. I guess must be some sort of...catalyst because everyone I tend to like, suddenly feels the need to don a mask.”

Ted’s lips slowly turn upward, “So you still like me?”

Felicity blushes and just tilts her head at him. She walks up and runs her hands up his chest, locking her hands behind his neck. “You fit the bill,” she says softly. “And I don’t compare you. You’re your own person with your own battles. And… if you let me in, completely, I promise I’ll do what I can to _help_ you… not judge you.”

Ted lets out a sigh of relief. He pulls Felicity in for a soft kiss and then wraps around her in a tight embrace.

“Thank you,” he mutters in her neck.

>\--->

For the next few weeks, the team comes to terms with Ted concerning their operations. They agree to help him with his uncle and he in turn, introduces them to a wave of new technology that he’s been developing to aid his vigilantism. At first, Oliver was apprehensive about the alliance - knowing that Ted and Felicity were still together and he was getting her involved in his mission. However, he did notice that their efforts didn’t strain their relationship. It brought them closer. After all the secrets were out, their dynamic actually flourished – it wasn’t self-destructive. Seeing her work with Ted, as much as it pained him, allowed Oliver to appreciate and miss his relationship with Felicity even more. Maybe two are better than one after all.

>\---> 

One day, Felicity and Ted uncovered intel relating to the smuggling of a high-powered nebulizing device. The team realized that Count Vertigo was going to attempt to vaporize his latest drug and expose it to masses of people at once. Roy, and Oliver infiltrate a warehouse by the docks as Felicity, Diggle and Ted run logistics from the van. As usual, things go awry and a fight ensues prompting Digg and Ted to provide back up.

Within the warehouse, Count Vertigo and his goons entrap Oliver in front of the nebulizer. He forces the men to choose between saving their friend and capturing him. He then starts the activation process, setting his tablet on a crate. Ted and Digg find themselves in a bind, but before he can start the vaporization, his tablet explodes into pieces. Everyone turns to see Felicity standing in the entryway behind them. Count Vertigo makes a run for it, but in the process, manages to activate a manual timer.

“GO! Get him, I’ve got the nebulizer!” Felicity shouts as she runs towards it. Diggle frees Oliver as Roy and Ted give chase and down a couple of goons. Diggle follows after them and Oliver stays behind to keep watch over Felicity as she defuses the large device.

The team gets back to the lair exhausted. Count Vertigo got away, but the nebulizer was now in the hands of the SCPD. Ted was supposed to be on a flight to Chicago 3 hours ago. He left immediately, apologizing for the hurriedness. The rest of the team also go their separate ways, leaving Oliver and Felicity to wrap up the night's work.

As she's cleaning up her workstation, Felicity notices Oliver lingering over his arrows. “Do they talk back sometimes?” She jokes.

He laughs and turns to face her, “They make some deep remarks.”

She smiles. It’s been a while since they shared the same space, but it never felt awkward. Oliver takes the moment and slowly walks up to her. They lock into each other’s gaze. 

His lips turn up at her, “Thank you, Felicity, for doing what you did tonight. I-we wouldn’t have faired well without you… stepping in.”

She absorbs his gratitude and gently grabs his arm, caressing it with her thumb. “I will always have your back, Oliver,” she says with confidence.

He swallows and nods as a wave of warmth passes through his body. She just doesn’t know how much her words and her touch means to him…but all he allows himself to do is smile in return.


	5. His Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC-related tidbits at the end!

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the warehouse incident. It's business as usual at QC and Felicity updates the board regarding her latest software project. All present, including Oliver, follow her presentation with ease. She wraps up with the final figures and the board applauds the work. Afterwards, a few of her colleagues engage her in conversation when the secretary interrupts and pulls her away.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Smoak? Mr. Kord called. He asked for you. He said it’s urgent.”

Felicity’s eyebrows raise. “Thank you, Jean.” She heads out of the boardroom immediately and gets Ted on her phone. He’s already been gone two extra days. Something was happening in addition to his business trip and he wasn’t being up front about it.

“Wow. That was quick,” he says to initiate the conversation. 

“Ted, she said it was urgent. Are you okay?” Felicity responds with haste. 

“I’m fine, Felicity. Don't worry. Although you're cute when you worry. But anyway, something came up regarding my uncle. I can’t really dive into details right now, but I promise I’ll brief you when I can. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to have to be away for a little while longer. I'm sorry.”

Felicity hears his voice drop at the end of his last sentence. “How much longer?” She asks warily. "Do you want me to come to you?"

“No, you stay put. There are more players involved and I don't know where I'll be in the next couple of days. I have a lead that we're hunting down, so I don’t know how long I'll be gone. Maybe a week, maybe two? It’s too soon to tell. I will try my hardest to get back in touch with you after this call, but I need to gather all the details I can before I do so. I just wanted to let you know that everything is okay,” he explains.

Felicity closes her eyes, “You're scaring me, Ted...but I trust you. Get back to me as soon as you can."

"Thank you. I promise, I will.”

**> \--->**

Later on in the week, Ted reveals what happened. After a business meeting at the Kord Industries World Headquarters, a woman by the name of Barbara Gordon approached him regarding his uncle. She handed him an unopened package addressed to his father, dated 2011. In it was a metal box containing a single hardrive drive and a note reading, _Our Future_. Going through the files, he found footage and schematics depicting what looked to be some sort of human-android hybrid. Gordon and her partners were tracking the same case and heard of Ted's advances in Starling City. He in turn shared how earlier in that same year, the Arrow was tasked by ARGUS to infiltrate an offshore facility. It was revealed that this factory was used to assemble a certain biomechanical weapons component, and it was there in which the Arrow ran into his uncle. However, the mission was not to kill him, but rather destroy the operation. It was the last anyone saw of Jarvis Kord.

Felicity tries to take in all of the information. It’s overwhelming, but she understands more clearly why Ted had to stay with Gordon and her collegues – Jarvis had partners in Gotham and Chicago who were still actively supporting whatever this scheme was and Ted needed to focus on tracking them down.

She packs up her tablet and heads out of the coffee shop she was just sitting in. Today, Felicity opted to take lunch alone in order to gather her thoughts. She missed Ted. The distance was killing her and it didn't go unnoticed. Roy and Diggle tried to ease her stress by making sure she had company, which she appreciated but today, she just neede--

_CRASH!_

Breaks screech, a woman screams, and papers fly into the air. A cab tried to make a turn before the light and swerved right into Felicity and the other pedestrians. Everything flashes white. All she hears are people yelling. Her vision is blurry and she feels a hot pain moving up her leg. She blacks out and the next time she opens her eyes she hears sirens. Something is on her face. _Oxygen_. She blacks out again.

  **> \--->**

Oliver is in the middle of a private conference with two investors and Walter. Things seem to be going well before Diggle barges in. The look in his eyes tells Oliver everything he needs to know.

“I’m sorry Mr. Queen, Mr. Steele. It’s Felicity.”

A deep pit descends in Oliver’s stomach and his eyes move to Walter. “Go Oliver,” his stepfather directs him.

**> \--->**

The men arrive at the hospital to meet Roy. “Nothing yet. Still in ICU,” he informs the two.

They take a seat and Oliver is completely numb. There’s noise all around him but all he can hear is Felicity’s voice.

_Promise me._

_You’re not alone._

_I believe in you._

_I’ll always have your back, Oliver_

_Let’s go home._

He buries his face in his hands. Diggle grabs his shoulder.

  **> \--->**

Hours later, the doctor emerges from the room, “Ms. Smoak is going to be okay. She has a fractured femur - uncomplicated, and a few bruised ribs. We got her into surgery an hour ago and she’s in stabilized condition now. We took the liberty of moving her to a private room upstairs. 2A,” he discloses. 

“Thank you,” Oliver replies and the guys make their way upstairs.

An older nurse finishes tucking Felicity in as they enter the room. “Well, well. Three handsome men! I wonder which one is yours?” She winks at Felicity and smiles, exiting the room.

“Hi guys,” greets a very drowsy Felicity. The boys smile but remain quiet. They loved Felicity - how she ran things at the lair, bossed them around occasionally, they've all grown quite protective over their favorite genius, but now she just looked so...broken.

Felicity senses the uneasiness in her boys and the last thing she wants is for them to worry. 

“So…any new leads?” She asks them.

They all shake their heads and laugh. Felicity always knew how to break the tension. The team remained with her for a few minutes before the nurse came back and said that she to needed rest. Diggle and Roy took the hint, but Oliver managed to persuade her into letting him stay a little while longer. He closes the door and pulls the big chair next to Felicity’s bed.

She turns over and looks at him, “Sweet talking older women now, Oliver?”

He chuckles and gives her a half smile, “Just for you.”

She gives him a playful squint, “Mm. I'm sorry but I don’t think I’ll be much fun to talk to right now.”

Oliver takes a deep breath and looks at her – her eyes, her lips, the cuts on her face. He swallows her in completely and slowly shakes his head, “I don’t care,” he says slightly above a whisper. 

Felicity reads him and senses the pain in his tone. She takes her hand and brushes gently through his hair. Oliver closes his eyes and clenches his jaw as she holds the side of his face.

“I’m still here,” she softly reassures him. He cups her hand against his jaw and she sees the glisten in his eyes. He presses his lips against the inside of her hand and holds it tight.

"Get some rest," he whispers and manages to give a faint smile. Her lips turn up and her eyelids fall. Oliver rests his head against her bed and they both drift away, hands still intertwined.

  **> \--->**

It took Oliver multiple tries, but he finally got hold of Ted. He flew in immediately and got to the hospital the day Felicity started her rehab.

"I'm so sorry you couldn't reach me," he says in a hug.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came," Felicity replies.

He kisses her forehead, "I had to. I missed you." 

Ted brings her dinner and dessert after rehab. Felicity's leg wasn't too badly injured, but she still couldn't put 100% of her weight on it. Her ribs weren't helping either as every flinch triggered immense pain all over her body. She's a fighter though, the therapists tell her. Felicity always gives her all in whatever she does and getting back on her feet was no exception.

Ted spends a few days back with Felicity, making sure she's well taken care of. He makes sure she has everything she needs from her lipstick to her tech. Despite his tenderness and care, though, something seems a bit off. He checks his phone frequently and has long conversations with Gordon at night regarding his uncle's activity. He's here with her, but he's not.   

"You need to get back to Gotham, don't you," Felicity confronts Ted after lunch one day. 

He shuts his eyes and tightens his lips wanting desperately to deny it. He lets out a sigh, "We're close, Felicity...to finding him."

Felicity feels a pain shoot through her heart, but she really tries to put herself in his shoes. Ted cared deeply about his father and uncovering the truth about his uncle may be what he needed to help him recover from his breakdown. His father was clearly not involved in whatever scheme Jarvis was working up, but he did blame himself for not listening to his appeals. Ted wanted his father back.

"Then you have to go," Felicity manages to spill out through the lump in her throat. Ted starts to open his mouth, but Felicity cuts him off. "Ted, if I had the chance to save my father, get him back and write off years of untold pain...I'd do it. In a heartbeat. This is your crucible - you need to finish this, not Gordon or anyone she's working with. It has to be you or else you won't be able to move forward."

Ted lingers in every word. Felicity's right, as usual. Although it pains him to have to leave her, he knows that she wouldn't want him to put his mission aside for her sake. He has to settle this. He has to fight for his father. 

The day he's set to fly out to Gotham, Ted stops by to say goodbye to Felicity, "My partners will be contacting you and Oliver regarding where we left off with Q-Core. I don't know how long I'll be away, Felicity but I just wanted to thank you...for everything." He tenses up and bites down with his next words, "And I don't expect you to wait for me. I really don't know how my father is going to take.. what we uncover."

Felicity shuts her eyes and nods, wiping away a tear. "I know," she says softly. "I'll um...I'll see you later then?" She tries to smile, but more tears fall down her cheek. He pulls her into his arms and minding her injuries, plants a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later, Felicity."

**> \--->**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ted would go on to meet Barbara Gordon (Oracle)...working with Barbara...and also restarted his super-hero career." 
> 
> "...later finds a small box containing a map of and a reel of film. The film reveals that his uncle’s secret project was in fact a collection of evil experiments to create an army of super-androids...They soon learned Jarvis was alive and planed to carry out his scheme for world conquest." 
> 
> \- http://www.comicvine.com/ted-kord/4005-2054/


	6. Time Heals

* * *

In the weeks after her break up, Felicity tries to consume herself in her work and rehab. She's is discharged from inpatient therapy after a month and is advised to have a therapist continue with her at home. Oliver never misses an appointment. He memorizes what the therapists want Felicity to do and helps her work on the exercises in her spare time at the lair. He knows she's hurting in more ways than one and does his best to support her. More than anything, he wants to help Felicity get strong again, but he takes extra care to keep his feelings in check. He does not want to take advantage of the emotional void that Ted left.

 **> \--->** 

Another month passes and Q-Core is officially announced as it's own separate subsidiary of Queen Consolidated. Much to everyone's surprise and delight, Felicity is named Executive Project Manager of Q-Core as Oliver leaves that position to regain reins of CEO from Walter. Both decisions were voted on unanimously by the board. To celebrate, the companies throw a outdoor gala filled with music, food, and demonstrations of the latest breakthroughs from the Kord Industries partnership. Felicity mingles with guests in a stunning gown when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and drops her champagne glass in surprise. He catches it before it hits the ground, not a drop spilled.

"Ted!"

He gives her a big smile and pulls her in for a hug.

"How...When'd you get back?" Felicity asks coming out of the embrace.

"Earlier this morning...I had to congratulate you in person."

Felicity blushes, "Oh. Thank you." She pulls him in for another hug. "It's so good to see you." 

He can't stop smiling at her. "You too. You look great - Well, you always look great, but your leg is what I'm talking about," he says while giving her a quick assessment. 

"Thanks! I feel good. Almost 100%, but the doctors said I still can't wear heels."

Ted shakes his head, "Bastards. You poor thing." She laughs. She missed his lighthearted remarks.

Ted grabs some champagne and the two take seats next to the fire pit. He fills her in on everything that happened - finding his uncle, stopping his plan with the androids, telling his father...Ted's father didn't take the news well at first. But something about burying secrets brings the best out of people. He was doing well. Felicity is extremely happy for Ted. At the end of the night, she walks with him out to the cars. He had an early flight back to Chicago in the morning.

"So..." She starts.

"So..." He repeats.

Felicity shakes her head, "Saying goodbye to you is one of my least favorite activities. I just think you should know." 

Ted smiles, "I'm with you on that." They linger in each other's gaze for a moment and Ted takes a deep breath. "Felicity, when we were together...those were the most amazing months of my life. I mean amidst the chaos - the company, my father, my...mission...you were always my ground. You kept me in check and you helped me to become what I needed to be in order to find... _resolution."_ His voice gets a bit shaky and he looks away for a second before reuniting with her eyes. 

"You...you made a comment that one time - when I first came to you in my suit...about how everyone you're interested in all of a sudden becomes a superhero," he starts.

Felicity chuckles, "I remember."

Ted smiles and shakes his head, "And once again, you said something that's completely accurate. Felicity, you have a huge heart and most people...they're selfish with theirs but you...you use it to better the people around you. _You_  are what helped us become heroes."

He can see Felicity's eyes start to glisten. She swallows and he takes a step forward to continue.

"You bring out the best in us and...even though I would love to sweep you off your feet and ask you to come with me to Chicago...I know. I know that you too, need to be close to those who brings out the best in you." He glances over her shoulder. She turns around to see what he sees: Oliver mingling with guests and Diggle standing nearby, watching his back. She turns around to look at Ted who's smiling at her with confidence. He breaks their stare to lean in and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. He then pulls her in for one last hug. 

"I'll see you later, Felicity," he says with a sadness in his voice.  

"I'll see you later, Ted." She watches as he drives away in his blue Lamborghini and then turns around to find Oliver and Diggle fixed on her, keeping a lookout.

She smiles and gives them a small nod, _I'm okay, guys_.

They understand.

**> \--->**

A few weeks go by and the team get back to their routine. All seems normal, except Felicity seems a bit quiet. Oliver is the first to notice, but Diggle and Roy are the first to say anything.

"Have you talked to her?" Roy asks Digg. "About Ted?"

He shakes his head, "No, not really. She said they ended on good terms and he's spending a lot of time in Chicago with his father but that's it. Maybe _you_ should talk to her," He says, looking at Oliver.

"I think she just needs some more time," Oliver replies as he sets a pile of arrows on the table. Digg and Roy glance at each other and roll their eyes.

**> \--->**

It was on a rainy night. Felicity was in her apartment looking over a presentation she had for the next day when she hears a knock on her window.

"Oliver? What...oh! You're bleeding." She steps aside to let him in and then leads him to her bathroom. She brings in a stool for him and sets it next to the sink counter.

"Sorry I didn't call first," he manages to grunt out with a smile. She rolls her eyes and grabs her med kit with a towel. He takes off his green jacket to reveal a bullet wound under his right collar bone. She takes a deep breath.

"It's not bad," she reassures him and the immediately gets working.

He tells her what happened as she stitches him up, but he's completely mesmerized at how focused she is. The bathroom smells like her and her touch has an undeniable calming effect on the adrenaline that was just rushing through his veins.

Felicity pulls the last stitch through and licks her lips as she cuts the thread. She gives it one last assessment, running her fingers along the suture.

"Ok. You're good." She looks up only to catch his gaze. They get lost in each other's eyes before she realizes that her hand was still on his chest. She lifts it up but he catches it and holds it in his.

"Felicity..." He says softly. "Are you...okay?"

She lets out a half chuckle and tries to shrug it off, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He doesn't budge and she knows he sees right through her. Swallowing, she takes her hand back and gathers all the med supplies, putting them back into the small bag. He keeps his eyes locked on her as she steps out of the bathroom. He hears drawers open and close and she reappears with one of his t-shirts.

"Why don't you get cleaned up a little. I'll start the water and then we can...talk."

Oliver takes the shirt and her offer. A few minutes later, he joins her in the kitchen taking a seat on the bar stool next to her. He takes a sip from his mug and then swivels around to face her.

"Oliver..." Felicity starts. "Why'd you keep coming back to me? A-after you brought me Lawton's laptop I mean...Clearly, I wasn't buying any of your stories so why...did you keep asking me for help?"

Oliver smiles at the fond memory of when they first met. She always called him out on his ridiculousness, right from the start.

"I felt like I could trust you. I didn't know why exactly at the time...maybe you just had one of those faces." He says to get a smile out of her. He succeeds. "Why do you ask?"

Felicity now turns to face him, their legs bump together but the two are completely focused on each other.

"You remember that day...when you were so bent on turning yourself over to Slade? I said that if I'd accepted who I was, I would've never believed---"

"Some crazy guy in a hood?" Oliver raises his brow, "who told you that you could be more than just an IT girl?" She smiles and nods.

"Of course I remember," he states.

Felicity takes a look at her cup. "Yeah well that's what I've been thinking about lately...sorta how much of a crazy, unexpected turn my life took."

Oliver feels a pit in his stomach and gets off the stool. He turns away from her.

"I think about that too. All the time Felicity," he says. She looks out at him, confused. "I think about all that you accomplished this past year and I just...it dawned on me - that's what your life could've been if I didn't hold you bac-"

"Oliver!" Felicity gets up and grabs his forearm, turning him around to face her. "Stop." She smiles to bring him back to reality. "Let me finish," she says softly. Oliver calms down and listens.

"The reason I asked why you kept coming back to me is because all my life...I-I always kept this mindset of how I just wasn't good enough - for my mom to care, for my dad to stay, for... my supervisor in the IT department to actually let me run a network team." She shakes her head at that thought and then continues, "That's why I always worked so hard, Oliver. And so when you asked me to be part of the team, it- it gave me something _better_ to work hard at." She looks deeply into Oliver's eyes and makes sure he's understanding her right now. He's completely absorbing every word she says. Felicity takes a deep breath before continuing.

"And you'll never _ever_ hear these words come out of my mouth again, but it goes a long with what I'm trying to tell you, so you better listen." She smiles and shakes her head again, "I may have had a small crush on you in the beginning." She gestures, "A teeny one."

Oliver raises his brows but can't help the grin that forms across his lips, "Right. Small." She smiles back, and then continues.

"I know. And I know everyone knew, but I never cared because you...you never took advantage of that. You could have easily treated me like every other girl who liked you but instead, you respected me. I mean other than the time you essentially demoted me to be your assistant...you allowed me to be your partner - treated me as an equal. And even when somewhere down the line our feelings became mutual, neither of us were ready, so you gave us time...you let yourself  _heal_ and you let me grow _._ I'm truly thankful for that, Oliver," she finishes with the utmost sincerity.

Oliver swallows. Every word felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders. It's as if she's taken every single feeling he's ever felt about her and laid it out on the table. He shifts his gaze momentarily and then locks in again.

"So...why the distance lately?" He asks barely above a whisper. It's not all of what he wants to say, but it's all he can get out.

"That's a fair question. I just needed time to hash out my thoughts I guess. You know, before Ted left, he said that he wanted me to come with him," Felicity states. She notices Oliver tense up and steps closer, taking his hand.

"But he also knew that I needed to be with those who bring out the best in me," she reassures him. Oliver eases up.

"Smart guy," he says softly with a smile, still drowning in her eyes. Felicity takes a deep breath and looks at him - at his lips, at his eyes...

"I love you, Oliver," she admits with conviction.

He's stunned. Warmth passes over him, but all he can do is stare and listen to her speak.

"And I know that the thought of us scares you but I'll never stop caring about you and I know that you'll never stop wanting to protecting m-"

"Felicity." Oliver breathes out to stop her rambling. She stops and he swiftly pulls her into his arms. His lips come crashing into hers and it's **everything**. For almost three years, Oliver's analyzed their relationship inside and out, finding every excuse to not be together, but that all goes away now. Everything that he's wanted to tell her but didn't know how to comes through clear as day. She returns with equal passion and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in tighter. He moves his hand up her back and runs it through her hair as they slowly pull apart. She sees a single tear run down his cheek and brushes it away with her thumb. He rests his forehead on hers and kisses her softly one more time before pulling her into him. 

"I love you too," he says as he tightens his arms around her. "I always will."

She smiles as she runs her fingers through his hair. "I know," she whispers back.

 **> \--->** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all who took the time to read this fic. Thanks for the kudos and love! I know the story wasn't long and may have been a bit choppy at times, but my goal was to map out the Olicity slow burn...if that makes any sense.


	7. Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILER WARNING)

I just moved this note here b/c it contains potential spoilers and speculation.

I love the show and I'm extremely excited for the new season, so I thought I could write up a "run through" of O/F's relationship using bits and pieces that are being teased for S3, as well as the DC-verse bits.

This is a short list of the speculated S3 themes that inspired this story:

\- Oliver's humanity: learning to love/choosing to love and wanting to restore his family name through QC  
\- Ted Kord as a character that is similar to Oliver, but also serving as someone he can learn from  
\- Fatherhood as slightly dabbled with through Ted's father's story. In the show I hope to see it developed with Diggle and his baby and Felicity with her father.  
\- Felicity growing as a strong woman in her own respect  
\- Felicity being awesome and bringing out the hero in those she loves

So I hope I at least touched on some of those themes with this story. Again, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
